Les 12 Lettres
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: Via les divers aller-retours de Rokuta entre Hourai et les 12 royaumes, Yuka et Yôko entretiennent une correspondance. Du mieux qu'elles peuvent. Chaque année, elles écrivent une lettre par mois. Douze lettres parmi lesquelles elles confient leurs angoissent, leurs secrets, quelques anecdotes et enfin comment elles arrivent à s'entraider malgré la distance qui les séparent.
1. Chapter 1

Salut Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc une fiction qui se passe principalement dans l'anime des Douze Royaumes, après la troisième saison. Ce serait une forme de suite du côté de Sugimoto. Même si je sais que dans les livres il y a déjà une suite à cette saison, je tenais à développer la relation entre Yôko dey Yuka dans cette fiction.

Elle sera plutôt courte, d'ailleurs. On pourrait éventuellement appeler ça un roman épistolaire... Vu qu'il y a une correspondance je veux dire...

lisez et reviewer !

**Pour ceux qui n'ont ni lu ni vu la troisième saison des Douze Royaumes, attention à vous : SPOILERS GARANTIS !**

* * *

Lettre 1 : À l'adresse de Nakajima Yôko-san, impératrice de Kei.

"Chère Nakajima-san..."

Le stylo s'arrêta de courir sur la feuille. Sugimoto Yuka en mordit l'extrémité, butée devant sa feuille blanche.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris mais un an après son retour, elle voulut écrire une lettre.

Son retour des Douze royaumes.

Sans doute l'un des voyages initiatiques le plus incroyables de l'histoire. De l'histoire de la Terre, plutôt. Pour l'autre monde, elle ne savait pas si d'autres avait vécu la même expérience qu'elle.

Elle se demanda alors si il y avait eu des habitants des Douze Royaumes qui ont dérivés jusqu'au Japon ou en Chine. Non pas des Ranka, ces œufs qui abritaient des bébés humains et qui en venant ici, se logeaient dans le ventre des mères. Non, elle pensait à de véritables personnes qui seraient passées par des Shokus et seraient atterries ici, au Japon d'aujourd'hui.

Sans doute seraient-ils tout aussi perturbés qu'elle ne l'avaient été lorsqu'elle était allée aux Douze Royaumes avec Asano et Nakajima.

La voi de sa mère la tira de ses pensées :

"Yuka ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas être en retard !"

La jeune fille soupira puis se dirigea vers son uniforme suspendu et le prit pour s'habiller.

"Takasato-kun !"

Le garçon se retourna et vit la fille qui le suivait depuis quelques temps déjà. Sugimoto Yuka.

Malgré ses avertissements répétés de ne pas s'approcher de lui, elle continuait à venir le coûter à discuter avec lui. Au fond de lui il se disait que ce n'était pas désagréable de parler avec elle. Car elle semblait en savoir plus que les autres. Elle semblait connaître plus de choses sur lui que lui-même. Sa conscience lui disait de ne pas l'attendre, de ne pas la laisser s'approcher. Mais il s'arrêta pour la laisser venir à sa hauteur.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Kaname haussa le épaules.

"Tu as fait des cauchemars, c'est ça ?"

Comment cette fille pouvait-elle lire aussi facilement en lui ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Comme tu veux. Tu vas à la bibliothèque après les cours ?

- Oui, peut-être.

- Alors je t'y retrouve là-bas. À plus tard."

Elle allongea le pas vers l'entrée du lycée tandis que Kaname l'observait s'éloigner.

Pendant les cours, Yuka avait glissé entre les pages de son cahier la feuille ou elle voulait écrire la lettre. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Commencer par le commencement", pensa-t-elle en réfléchissant.

"Chère Nakajima-san,

Voilà je t'écris au moins pour te dire que je vais bien, je suis bien rentrée.

Ça fait environ six mois que j'ai repris les cours. Le rattrapage est dur !

Mais je me suis faite quelques amies hors de notre ancien lycée et qui sont plus amusantes que les filles de notre classe. Je suis devenue un peu plus sociable, mais je lis toujours autant. Malgré toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécu dans les Douze Royaumes, je ressens parfois une certaine nostalgie en relisant ces livres.

J'ai aussi rencontré un garçon qui ressemble beaucoup à la fille que j'étais avant notre disparition. J'essaie de me lier d'amitié avec lui mais il est très fermé et il y a une histoire qui l'entoure et qui est assez obscure. Je t'en parlerai quand j'en saurai plus.

Sur un sujet plus léger, je me suis coupée les cheveux. J'ai essayé de faire raccourcir la frange, selon ma mère ça me donne un air moins sombre.

J'espère que tout se passe bien chez toi.

Avec ces histoires de royaumes et de gouvernement, je m'intéresse plus à la politique, ici au Japon, et j'essaie de suivre l'actualité. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé là bas, je me rend compte que c'est un devoir de savoir ce qui se passe dans notre pays. Les messages nous parviennent beaucoup plus facilement ici que là-bas. Donc on a vraiment aucune excuse pour ne pas être au courant.

Les Douze Royaumes représentent un système idéal pour la Terre.

J'aimerais bien qu'un Tentei local s'occupe de refaire le monde à l'image des Douze Royaumes, comme ça on saurait vraiment quoi faire ! Peut-être que ça viendra. Mais je ne pense pas être encore vivante ce jour là.

J'ai vraiment réfléchi à comment pouvait se diriger un Royaume mais maintenant que j'y pense, vu dans quel état il était quand on l'a vu, je me dis que tu ne dois pas trop savoir par quel bout le prendre !

Courage ! De là où je suis et de là où tu es, c'est la seule chose que je peut te dire.

Prend soin de toi.

Sugimoto Yuka."

Elle ne s'était pas faite prendre par la professeur et elle fut très satisfaite du résultat. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle se tracassait devant sa feuille blanche, il suffisait d'y aller naturellement...

Elle commença à en rédiger d'autres dans la matinée puis dans l'après midi. Elle avait soudain hâte que la reine sur l'autre monde les lisent, à mesure qu'elle noircissait les feuilles. Au final, elle n'avait pas vu la journée passer. Et lorsque la fin des cours sonna, elle faillit oublier qu'elle devait retrouver Takasato à la bibliothèque.

Elle sortit du lycée d'un bon pas, et maintenant d'assez bonne humeur. Elle se rappela alors qu'il était probable que Nakajima ne reçoivent jamais ces lettres.

Quelle importance ! Qu'importe si elle ne les lisait pas ! L'important était qu'elles lui étaient adressées. Et qu'elle ne devait jamais oublier son amie.

La bibliothèque était peu fréquentée, ce jour-là mais Yuka n'aimait pas quand il y avait du monde, alors ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle trouva Takasato plongé dans un autre livre fantastique. Cette fois ci, il était arrêté devant l'image d'un oiseau au visage monstrueux. Il ressemblait aux Youmas qu'elle avait vu aux 12 Royaumes. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà...?

"Des Kochos", murmura-t-elle par dessus l'épaule du garçon.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et parut à peine surpris de la voir si près de lui. D'habitude les gens apprenaient vite à prendre leurs distances avec lui. Mais celle-ci non seulement n'hésitait pas à le suivre mais aussi à s'approcher de lui. Et jusque là, aucun accident, aucune chute mortelle, aucune blessure grave... Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, bien sûr, mais comme très peu parmi les personnes victimes de sa "malédiction" tellement elles avaient peur de lui.

"Des quoi ?

- Des Kochos. Ce sont des créatures qui peuvent voler et qui mangent les humains, se rattrapa de justesse Yuka.

- Jamais entendu parler, fit Takasato perplexe.

- Je l'ai lu quelque part dans un bouquin...

- Bizarre... J'ai l'impression pourtant que ça me dit quelque chose..."

La jeune fille le regarda longuement puis haussa les épaules. Elle sortit un livre de son sac de cours et le lui tendit.

"Tiens. C'est le livre que je t'ai emprunté l'autre jour. Il était vraiment intéressant."

Le garçon fixa l'objet étrangement puis le prit et le range dans le sien.

"J'ai appris pour ton professeur de peinture. Il est bien mort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le garçon hocha la tête. Son expression ne changea même pas pour laisser place à la tristesse.

"Toutes mes condoléances.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça, je ne le connaissais pas à ce point. Il était gentil avec moi, rien de plus.

- Si tu le dis..."

Kaname la regarda du coin de l'œil en songeant que si il l'avait dit à quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait traité de monstre insensible et égoïste. Mais Sugimoto ne semblait pas choquée outre mesure et était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre qu'elle venait de prendre.

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je réagisse comme ça...Tu ne trouves pas que je suis égoïste ?

- La manière dont tu réagis n'est pas ce qui est le plus important. Tu es le seul à gérer tes relations avec les autres. Tu les considères comme bon te semble, ce n'est pas à eux de te conseiller sur ta conduite. Si tu ne veux pas pleurer à la mort de quelqu'un, c'est ton problème. Ceux qui te jugent pour ça sont les plus égoïstes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils pensent que la manière dont eux ils réagissent est la bonne. Mais en fin de compte ce n'est pas parce qu'ils disent que c'est une réaction normale que c'est forcément la bonne.

- On pourrait dire la même chose pour moi...Si ça se trouve c'est ma réaction qui n'est pas la bonne.

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Ni le leur. Toi seul peut en juger. Les autres n'ont pas à te le dire."

Kaname la regarda puis se remit à lire son livre. Ils se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était un monstre. Mais Sugimoto le fit redescendre sur terre, d'une certaine manière. Il n'était pas différent des autres.

Quand Yuka sortit de la bibliothèque elle était assez satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à avoir une assez longue discussion avec Takasato, qui jusqu'alors avait toujours eu un comportement asocial.

D'assez bonne humeur, elle décida d'aller se balader près du front de mer. La fraîcheur des embruns allait soulager un peu la journée brûlante.

Son sac de cours lui paraissait soudain bien lourd, alors qu'elle longeait le chemin sur la rive. La mer venait s'écraser sur les brise-vagues et ce mouvement répétitif la rendait mélancolique. Elle fixa longuement l'horizon, songeant que le Shoku qui l'avait emmené "là-bas" s'était ouvert un peu plus loin dans la mer.

"Nakajima-san...J'espère que tu vas bien..."

Il y eut alors une puissante rafale. Elle se la prit de face et dû se protéger en plaçant ses bras devant son visage. Quand elle les baissa elle entendit une voix familière et guillerette derrière elle :

"Tiens ! Si je m'attendais à te revoir !"

Elle se retourna brusquement. Et elle faillit ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Devant elle se tenait un garçon d'environ douze ans, vêtu à la chinoise, le poing sur la hanche, un sourire en coin sur son visage pointu. Il avait les cheveux noirs mais elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il la saluez d'un geste de la main en disant :

"Salut !"

Yuka parvint à murmurer :

"Rokuta-san... Non... Enki !

- Oh ! Content que tu te souviennes de moi !" rit le kirin.

Sugimoto joignit son poing droit dans sa paume gauche et s'inclina devant le garçon. Le salut des 12 Royaumes.

"T'inquiètes pas ! Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle ici. Ce genre de chose n'a aucune valeur au Japon, s'exclama Rokuta en agitant la main.

- C'est vrai, pardon, fit Yuka avec un sourire d'excuse.

- En tout cas c'est une sacrée surprise de te revoir ! Tu as bonne mine..."

Assis tous deux sur un banc, Yuka était revenue d'une sandwitcherie à côté du parc. Elle avait acheté un sandwitch et une bouteille d'eau.

"Tiens, mange, dit-elle en le tendant au garçon, c'est un végétarien. Le voyage a dû être éprouvant !

- Végétarien ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de viande dedans. Et de l'eau.

- Ah. Merci."

Il croqua dans le pain, mâcha et dit la bouche pleine :

"C'est pas mauvais. Mais c'est pas typiquement japonais.

- Non c'est vrai. Ça vient de l'Occident. Les Européens et les Américains nous ont beaucoup influencé sur le plan culturel et économique au fil des années. Tu aurais préféré autre chose ?

- Non, non, ça me convient très bien. Et puis je suis tellement affamé que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi ! Comment on ouvre ce truc déjà ?!" grommela-t-il, bloqué devant la bouteille en plastique.

Yuka le lui ouvrit. La simplicité de la chose sembla le frustrer un peu.

"Comment va... Nakajima-san ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Yôko ? Elle a eu quelques difficultés ces derniers temps. Mais elle va bien. Le royaume de Kei se redresse un peu plus chaque jour. Mais elle en fait voir à Keiki de toutes les couleurs ! Elle va de réformes en réformes ! Elle va devenir une grande reine, c'est sûr !"

La jeune fille sourit et s'appuya sur le banc :

"Ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Et toi ? Tu arrives à reprendre le cours de ta vie ?

- Ça va. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses mais je me sens bien. Mais ce que j'ai vécu là-bas était tellement intense ! J'en garde un bon souvenir. Je me dis parfois que j'aurais aimé y revenir avec un esprit plus ouvert... Pour mieux découvrir cet endroit. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

- J'aurais bien aimé t'exaucer, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu t'en doutes j'espères !

- Bien sûr. Je ne vais certainement pas te demander de m'y ramener alors que Nakajima-san et Keiki se sont décarcassés pour que je rentre saine et sauve !"

Ils restèrent un instant à fixer la mer paisiblement.

"Ah au fait ! En parlant de Yôko ! Elle m'a demandé de te remettre quelque chose !"

Il sortit du revers de sa tenue une enveloppe. Il y avait des caractères japonais écrits dessus.

"À l'adresse de Sugimoto Yuka-san", plus précisément.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Quelques petites précisions pour ceux qui suivent...

En fait, cette fiction s'adresse surtout aux personnes qui ont lu le livre et vu l'anime. Dans l'anime il y a un arc où Sugimoto intervient beaucoup auprès de Taiki quand il est au Japon, contrairement au livre au elle n'apparaît pas du tout. Comme je trouvais ça dommage, j'ai décidé de faire une fiction qui mélange, et le livre et l'anime.

Je pense que ceux qui n'ont pas lu la suite dans les livres ne seront pas trop dérangés mais c'est quand même mieux de les avoir lu.

N´hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ou me poser des questions.

enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : À l'attention de Sugimoto Yuka-san, de la part de Nakajima Yôko, impératrice de Kei.

Assis tous deux sur un banc, Yuka était revenue d'une sandwitcherie à côté du parc. Elle avait acheté un sandwitch et une bouteille d'eau.

"Tiens, mange, dit-elle en le tendant au garçon, c'est un végétarien. Le voyage a dû être éprouvant !

- Végétarien ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de viande dedans. Et de l'eau.

- Ah. Merci."

Il croqua dans le pain, mâcha et dit la bouche pleine :

"C'est pas mauvais. Mais c'est pas typiquement japonais.

- Non c'est vrai. Ça vient de l'Occident. Les Européens et les Américains nous ont beaucoup influencé sur le plan culturel et économique au fil des années. Tu aurais préféré autre chose ?

- Non, non, ça me convient très bien. Et puis je suis tellement affamé que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi ! Comment on ouvre ce truc déjà ?!" grommela-t-il, bloqué devant la bouteille en plastique.

Yuka le lui ouvrit. La simplicité de la chose sembla le frustrer un peu.

"Comment va... Nakajima-san ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Yôko ? Elle a eu quelques difficultés ces derniers temps. Mais elle va bien. Le royaume de Kei se redresse un peu plus chaque jour. Mais elle en fait voir à Keiki de toutes les couleurs ! Elle va de réformes en réformes ! Elle va devenir une grande reine, c'est sûr !"

La jeune fille sourit et s'appuya sur le banc :

"Ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Et toi ? Tu arrives à reprendre le cours de ta vie ?

- Ça va. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses mais je me sens bien. Mais ce que j'ai vécu là-bas était tellement intense ! J'en garde un bon souvenir. Je me dis parfois que j'aurais aimé y revenir avec un esprit plus ouvert... Pour mieux découvrir cet endroit. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

- J'aurais bien aimé t'exaucer, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu t'en doutes j'espères !

- Bien sûr. Je ne vais certainement pas te demander de m'y ramener alors que Nakajima-san et Keiki se sont décarcassés pour que je rentre saine et sauve !"

Ils restèrent un instant à fixer la mer paisiblement.

"Ah au fait ! En parlant de Yôko ! Elle m'a demandé quelque chose !"

Il sortit du revers de sa tenue une enveloppe. Il y avait des caractères japonais écrits dessus. Son nom, plus précisément.

"C'est pour toi. Elle a tenu à ce que je te l'apporte malgré le peu de chances que j'avais de te retrouver. Et voilà comme par hasard, que je te vois dés que j'arrive ! Si ça c'est pas le destin !"

Pendant qu'il parlait Yuka ouvrit l'enveloppe, et déplia une lettre de plusieurs pages :

"Chère Sugimoto-san,

J'espère que tu vas bien.

Moi ça va à peu près.

J'ai entamé la première année de mon règne, Sekiraku. Comme les premiers mois ont été durs ! Et les Youmas qui ne disparaissaient toujours pas de mes terres ! C'en était inquiétant !

Et puis les mœurs de ce monde sont tellement différentes de celles du Japon. Quand je parle des notres à Keiki, il me regarde comme si j'avais de la fièvre et que je délirais ! Depuis ton départ, je me suis faite quelques amis en qui je peux faire confiance... Mais il a fallu passer par une période très tendue avant d'en arriver là... L'atmosphère à la Cour était au bord de la guerre civile ! Mes ministres n'étaient jamais d'accord entre eux...

Diriger un royaume n'est pas chose facile, et je pense que tu t'en doutes !

Au début mes conseillers me menaient par le bout du nez. C'était terrible, je ne savais rien ! Et je ne sais toujours rien. Comment une reine peut-elle gouverner si elle ne sait rien du peuple qu'elle doit protéger et des terres qu'elle doit gérer ? Tous soupiraient autour de moi, c'était insupportable ! Mon incapacité me rendait furieuse ! Je mettais presque tout sur le dos de Keiki. Le pauvre est celui qui soupire le plus dans ce palais ! Mais je me demande si je devrais vraiment le plaindre quand il m'étouffe à ce point ! Au moindre de mes faits et gestes, il se met à paniquer et à me sermonner !

Quand j'ai décidé d'aller observer mon peuple après avoir semé l'anarchie dans la Cour, il était tellement atterré que j'ai failli changer d'avis. Et puis finalement, il m'a trouvé un sage chez qui j'ai logé pendant une semaine environ. Il s'appelait Enho. Il était vieux avec une longue barbe blanche, il me faisait un peu penser à un vieux sage dans les films ! Mais j'ai appris tellement de chose avec lui ! Les unités de longueurs et de mesures, les mariages, l'organisation de la cour et les impôts. Mais aussi l'étendue de la corruption dans mon royaume.

J'ai découvert qu'une rébellion contre des gouverneurs de provinces se tramait dan mon dos impérial ! Tant de choses que j'ignorais !

Ni une ni deux je me suis embarquée dans la rébellion ! Une solution dangereuse mais définitivement la plus efficace, vu que dans mon palais, mon autorité était bafouée et que j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'arrêter ces gouverneurs qui étaient protégés par mon premier ministre ! Enfin ex-premier ministre...

Au final, je me suis trouvée des alliés dignes de confiance !

Tout d'abord deux jeunes filles d'environ mon âge.

La première s'appelle Ôki Suzu. C'est une Kaikyaku, tout comme nous, sauf quelle est arrivée aux Douze Royaumes bien avant nous, il y a au moins cent ans ! Comment a-t-elle réussi à survivre ? En travaillant pour une noble du royaume de Sai, elle est devenue une Immortelle, elle ne peut pas mourir et peut parler la langue locale. Elle aura beau rester humble, ça tient de l'exploit ! Elle est d'un naturel franc et très courageuse. Elle est actuellement servante à mon palais.

La seconde se nomme Shokei. C'est l'ancienne princesse du royaume de Hou, beaucoup plus au nord, dont le roi est déchu depuis quelques années déjà. Elle a du être exilée dans le royaume de Kyo, puis a fui a Ryu pour enfin arriver à Kei. Durant le voyage, par un miracle prodigieux, elle a rencontré Rakushuun, le demi-bête, que tu connais et qui est accessoirement mon meilleur ami ici bas ! Shokei affirme que c'est lui qui a changé sa vie et sa manière de penser. Exactement comme avec moi ! C'est fou ce que cet homme a pu accomplir en une seule vie !

Shokei est très intelligente, sa connaissance de l'organisation d'un palais m'aide beaucoup pour gérer les affaires à Kinpa. C'est pour ça qu'elle est maintenant ma secrêtaire. Et elle aussi dit clairement ce qu'elle pense.

Ce qui fait qu'il y a rarement de quiproquo entre nous trois.

Enho, le sage dont je t'ai parlé plus haut, était en fait un ancien haut dignitaire au service du dernier roi en date de Kei, Tatsu, qui a régné pendant 300 ans.

Étant donné son ancien statut et de sa sagesse, il est devenu un de mes trois conseillers personnels et il m'enseigne la Voie. Suzu et Shokei apprennent avec moi. C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen pour devenir une bonne reine...

J'espère que mon règne va tenir aussi longtemps que celui du roi Tatsu.

Ça m'a pris du temps. Mais j'aime ce pays. J'aime ce monde. Et même si il y a de lourdes responsabilités à la clé, apprendre chaque jour quelque chose de plus sur les 12 royaumes me permet de ne pas m'ennuyer !

Sugimoto-san j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, et j'ai si peu de temps pour les écrire !

Mais je dois au moins t'annoncer une grave nouvelle. Ça me coûte d'écrire ces lignes...

Lors de la rébellion, j'ai retrouvé Asano-kun, bien vivant et en bonne santé. Il avait voyagé pendant un temps avec Suzu, mais il s'est retrouvé manipulé et a failli passer à l'ennemi... Il semblait tellement perdu et confus, il délirait presque... Mais alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé ces esprits, j'appris qu'en voulant porter un message à d'autres rebelles, il avait été assassiné..."

Sugimoto s'arrêta de lire pour se répéter en boucle le dernier mot de la phrase.

Assassiné.

Asano était mort... Il ne pourrait plus revenir au Japon. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir sa terre natale, ses parents, ses amis...

C'était tellement choquant ! Il commençait à peine sa vie, il avait leur âge et il était déjà mort...

Elle respira un grand coup et reprit la lecture :

"Ne pouvant l'expédier au Japon, j'ai préféré l'enterrer dans un cimetière près de Gyôten, la capitale de Kei. Je pense qu'au final, l'idée n'a pas dû lui déplaire. Il a un peu vécu dans ce monde après tout... Il y est mort aussi. Et il est mort en aidant mon pays !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le ramener.

Ceci est ma première lettre.

J'aimerais en écrire d'autres, mais je me sens mal de prendre le temps précieux de Enki lorsqu'il va au Japon.

D'ailleurs il recherche une personne portée disparue depuis quelques années déjà et qui serait en Hôrai. Si tu penses pouvoir nous aider, demande des précisions sur cette affaire. Elle est bien trop dense pour que je puisse la mettre par écrit.

Chère Sugimoto-san, prend bien soin de toi.

Dans l'espoir et l'attente d'une réponse.

Nakajima Yôko."

La fin de la lettre était marquée par un sceau d'encre rouge. Yuka devina qu'il s'agissait sûrement du sceau de la reine de Kei. Elle se sentit soudain flattée que Yôko ait utilisé cet objet si officiel et important sur une lettre personnelle qui lui était adressée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini la lettre, Sugimoto fut de meilleure humeur. Sous l'œil curieux de Rokuta, elle sortit une feuille de papier de son cartable et s'appuya dessus pour gribouiller une autre lettre. Elle la relut et la plia pour la joindre aux autres lettres qu'elle avait écrites plus tôt dans la journée.

Enfin, elle demanda au kirin :

"Est-ce que tu reviens souvent au Japon ?

- Assez, oui, à peu près tous les ans.

- Alors voilà ce que je te propose."

Sugimoto salua une dernière fois Enki qui s'envolait dans le ciel. À la base il était venu pour autre chose qu'elle. Il semblerait qu'il cherche le disparu dont Yôko avait parlé dans cette ville du Japon.

Apparemment, c'était un Kirin du nom de Taiki, qui s'appellerait aussi Kôri, disparu depuis six ans des Douze royaumes. Le royaume de Tai qu'il était censé gérer, était gouverné par un usurpateur qui aurait trahi le roi légitime choisi par Taiki. Sugimoto devinait sans précisions de la part d'Enki que la situation était catastrophique.

"Il devrait avoir autour de seize ans aujourd'hui, avait indiqué le garçon. Il a disparu pendant un an de Hôrai, à ce moment là. Si tu pouvais chercher dans ces eaux là, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

- Si il est né au Japon, est-ce qu'il n'a pas un autre nom ?

- Tako...sata ? Je suis pas sûr.

- TAKASATO ?!"

Sugimoto bondit sur ses pieds.

"Woah ! Me fais pas peur comme ça ! Oui c'est ça , Takasato. Attend, ça veut dire que tu le connais ?!

- C'est à confirmer. Mais je crois bien que c'est lui.

- Pas la peine de confirmer emmène-moi à lui, fit-il en se levant, les sourcils froncés.

- Je veux bien mais je crois qu'il y'a un problème."

Il se retourna vers elle, intrigué.

"Des brides passent. Quelques fois des visions lui apparaissent dans ses peintures. Mais je crois bien qu'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie là-bas.

- Quoi ?! Il ne se souvient de rien ?!"

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Puis elle songea à quelque chose.

"Est-ce qu'il a des créatures dans son ombre comme toi et Keiki ?

- Des Shirei tu veux dire ? Normalement oui. Il en a deux. Il y en a un qui est extrêmement puissant. Un tôtetsu, ça s'appelle. Un roi de yômas ! Aucun kirin n'est arrivé à en capturer un auparavant ! Mais c'est normal aussi. C'est un kirin noir. Extrêmement rare ces bêtes là. Et très puissant aussi. Il l'invoque sous la forme d'un gros chien noir. Il s'appelle Gôran. Et le second, c'est Sanshi, une créature au buste de femme, au corps de léopard et à la queue de serpent. Une sorte de chimère. C'est sa nyôkai. Sa nourrice , si tu veux. La créature la plus attentionnée et protectrice qui soit.

Tu les as vu ?

- Peut-être. Sans doute Sanshi. Il se passe des trucs bizarres autour de lui . Beaucoup de morts, accidentelles mais si nombreuses qu'elles en sont suspectes. Les gens autour de lui sont terrifiés. Quelqu'un qui tombe ou trébuche sur les rails du métro, quelqu'un qui se noie à la piscine...Toute personne s'approchant de lui, hostile ou non, signe son arrêt de mort.

- Ça ressemble à ce que peut faire un shirei. Mais ils ne sont pas sensés se montrer aussi violents, fit Rokuta soucieux.

- Tu crois que ça un rapport avec sa perte de mémoire ?

- Sans doute... Si il est revenu ici, ça veut dire qu'il est passé par un Shoku... D'une manière ou d'une autre ça a sûrement du dérouter les shirei. Mais tu disais que les personnes qui l'approchaient mourraient ou finissaient blessées. Comment ça se fait que toi tu lui parles et que tu sois... Ben... Toujours...

- ... vivante ?"

Rokuta grimaça, gêné avant d'acquiescer. Sugimoto sourit et dit :

"Je suppose que mes relations m'ont aidée sur ce coup là !"

Elle regarda l'horizon avec une vague lueur dans les yeux :

"Quand je t'ai dit que j'ai vu Sanshi, je l'ai probablement vue dans mon ombre. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais un "ennemi de Taiki". C'était terrifiant. Son... Aura, je ne vois pas d'autres mots, m'a tellement oppressée que j'ai cru que je n'allais plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai seulement pu lui répondre que j'étais une amie de la reine de Kei. C'est ce qui a garanti mon immunité je pense... Depuis, l'ombre ne m'aborde plus.

- Hmmm. Ouais, tu as eu de la chance. Quelqu'un d'autre y aurait sûrement laissé sa peau. Dans un monde qui n'évoque absolument pas les 12 Royaumes, tu dois être le seul repère solide qui les ancre encore à la réalité."

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sugimoto et Rokuta pensèrent respectivement à ce qu'ils allaient faire à propos de Taiki. Puis le kirin dit :

"Écoute. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vu la gravité de cette situation, je ne vais probablement pas attendre un an avant de revenir ici. Je sais qu'il faut ménager les sentiments des parents de Taiki, mais ma priorité est de le ramener aux 12 royaumes. Tai a besoin de son kirin. Essaie d'attirer son attention sur les choses que toi tu sais sur les 12 royaumes. Raconte-lui ton histoire, si il le faut. Il doit se rappeler. Être ici c'est très mauvais pour lui... L'atmosphère, l'ambiance autour de lui, voire même la nourriture, tout ça, ça peut contribuer à le tuer à petit feu, et il faut absolument le sortir de là. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! En plus, je suis trop impliquée pour pouvoir refuser. Quand penses-tu revenir ici ?

- Un mois ou deux, histoire que je vienne pour t'informer. Je sais pas si je viendrai seul ou non mais en tout cas j'apprécierai que tu prépares le terrain de ton côté. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester un jour de plus pour voir comment il est, mon Shoku pourrait être trop dévastateur."

Il était donc parti dans un coup de vent comme à son arrivée, mais Yuka eu tout de même le temps de le voir galoper dans les airs sous sa forme animale, sa couleur blanche se camouflant rapidement dans les nuages d'été qui annoncent la pluie.

La jeune fille soupira. Même si elle était déterminée à aider Takasato et Taiki, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment aborder le sujet avec le garçon. Mais bon. Vu qu'au niveau de l'imagination, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle allait bien trouver quelque chose !


End file.
